Reto de 30 días con tu OTP: USMéx
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Colección de drabbles, One-shots de esta pareja. / Reto soft de 30 "días", 30 Historias, 30 situaciones, 30 expresiones de su amor. [Fail summary, pero denle una oportunidad]
1. Tomados de la mano

¡Feliz Inicio de Año! Y con el motivo de ello, iniciaré el 2014 con un sensual fic USMéx. Why? Why not? (?).

La verdad, después de mucho tiempo de no poder escribir nada, hoy a las 2:30 de la mañana, cuando me disponía seriamente a dormir puesto a que me iba (lo hice) a levantar temprano llego la idea, y no me dejó descansar hasta sacarla de mi mente... y bueno, aquí el producto de mi insomnio hasta las 5:40 a.m.

Es (como lo dice el titulo) el reto de 30 días con tu OTP (el normalito y cursi, no el hardo (?) ) así que, comencemos!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mio, ninguno de sus personajes, ni siquiera el OC. Lo único que es de mi autoria es la redacción.

**Advertencia: **AU, algo Junjou Romantesco(?), Tanto USA y México son niños.

Enjoy please!

* * *

**1.-**

**~*Tomados de la mano*~ **

Lo miraba de reojo, aquella expresión sonriente que parecía tatuada en su rostro le era interesante.

No podía negar lo obvio, le gustaba, lo suficiente para avergonzarse de sí mismo, porque ¿Quién se fija en un chico a esa edad? Lo normal y cien por ciento natural, según sus ideas, era el que le gustara una niña, una de esas personas de coletas y faldas escolares, que sonreían y olían bien. En cambio había ido a prestarle atención al más ruidoso de la clase, a aquel rubio de ojos azules que con esfuerzos podía pronunciar un español aceptable. El chico que se creía un héroe y que por pelearse con los de sexto siempre tenía problemas. Aquel niño que jugaba al Robín Hood escolar, que gritaba en nombre de la libertad y que aparte era su vecino norteamericano.

Pedro López, con solo 9 años, sentía algo diferente al dos años mayor Alfred F. Jones; le caía mal, pero no se comparaba con el odio jarocho que sentía por otros chicos, se ponía nervioso al hablar con él pero sabía bien que ese tipo era de los pocos que le entendía y cuando su tutor le preguntaba sobre la persona que le gustaba, inmediatamente pensaba en Alfred.

A los 9 años parecía que solo él estaba preocupado por esas situaciones, sus compañeros preferían intercambiar estampas de jugadores de futbol y las niñas iban por los de 5to o 6to año, así que lo único que le quedaba era tragarse sus ideas y seguir con la vida de un chiquillo de 4to.

Sin embargo, el camino de regreso a casa se hacía más complicado para el moreno de ojos castaños a lado del rubio. Puesto a que ambos eran vecinos y Alfred tenía 11 años, Antonio, el tutor legal de Pedro y Arthur, el de Alfred, habían hecho prometer que ambos llegarían juntos de la escuela, el único que accedió sin ningún problema fue el dueño de los ojos azules.

Aquella era una tarde nublada y fría, Alfred jugaba con su aliento mientras el mexicano lo miraba de reojo, esperando en el camellón que pudieran pasar la avenida, Pedro metió la nariz abajo de la bufanda mientras veía como pasaba uno a uno de los coches, Alfred observo a todos lados poco antes de que la avenida se disipara y ambos cruzaran.

El rubio solía irle relatando las aventuras que normalmente lo hacían estar en dirección, pero aquella tarde de invierno estaba especialmente en silencio. Mejor para el moreno, así podría ir en paz. Andando por el camino lleno de árboles que los llevaba al siguiente camino que los haría subir y entrar en su calle.

–Brr~–soltó el mayor al entrar en contacto con el viento fresco del camino– hoy está peor que ayer ¿no crees?

El más bajo salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharle hablar, mientras caminaba un poco rápido para no quedar atrás.

–ahm sí, es invierno ¿qué esperas?– mas no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta de parte del rubio quien parecía estar en su propio mundo, uno más envolvente al que pertenecía. Pedro soltó un suspiro caminando al ritmo de su vecino.

–You know...when the people likes other– comenzó a decir en ingles, con el propósito de que el otro no le entendiera– they hold hands, and I want, really want hold your left hand.

– ¿De qué me estás hablando, cabrón? Si me la estas mentando te juro que te rompo la cara ahorita–dijo molesto el de cabello azabache, por no poder entenderle– te voy a hablar en náhuatl a ver si te gusta

–No...Lo que te quería decir es que–soltó una risa estridente y nerviosa, una risa muy típica de él– bueno, siento que me voy a congelar. Y... olvide los guantes

–Bueno entonces mete las manos en las bolsas de tu pantalón –le dijo sin entender nada de lo que el más alto quería hacerle ver –además no seas chillón, ya casi llegamos y...

– ¡Quiero que me tomes de la mano!–interrumpió al moreno, haciéndolo saltar un poco por la impresión, las mejillas del de piel blanca estaban rosas, tal vez por el frio.

–No pos ahora si estas congelado del cerebro–el más pequeño se había sonrojado y camino rápido, pasando de lado del gringo y sujetándolo de la muñeca–apúrate que Antonio luego se pone loco de que no llego temprano.

Alfred resbalo la mano hacia la contraria, tomándola fuertemente mientras se ponía a la altura del otro al caminar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como solía hacerlo frecuentemente.

Los dedos blancos se entrelazaron con la manita morena, el mexicano escondía el rostro dentro de la bufanda y Alfred le contaba sus aventuras, más enérgico que de costumbre. Aquella acción solo logro confundir al de azabache cabello, mientras que el otro se sentía triunfante de poder tomar la mano del niño que le llamaba la atención.

* * *

_¿Llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Gracias!. ¿No te gusto? Dejame tú comentario en reviews por favor. _


	2. Acurrucados en alguna parte

Holi! Pues aquí, actualizando esta fic! muchas gracias por sus reviews 3 y sus follows y favs y todo eso... Hoy realmente no tengo nada que decir sobre esto, xD así que ~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mio, nunca lo será y bueno... ya saben

**Advertencias: **2o. "día", Algo random...y sacado del UNONOTICIAS (?) que me enviaron hace como dos días xD.

Enshoi plis (?)

* * *

**2.- **

**~*Acurrucados en alguna parte*~**

–Come on! ¡Hagamos un viaje!–le gritó el americano mientras le dejaba un folleto de alguna isla lejos de ahí, sobre los papeles que estaba leyendo. El mexicano miro a ambos, al rubio y el folleto, con indiferencia para después solo quitar el segundo y volver a los tratados que estaba revisando.

Tenía ya mucho con el soportar a su representante vecino país del norte en el trabajo y en Facebook como para todavía caer en la locura de salir de vacaciones a una isla del sur de los hemisferios y soportarlo en esos 15 días que por fin Pedro tendría para descansar.

El rubio lo observo mientras leía con avidez los tratados y se sentó enfrente de el para mirarlo fijamente, parecía entretenido el observar las ojeras que cargaba y el temblor de sus dedos a causa de la cafeína y el cansancio acumulados en su sistema.

–Mexican! ¡Podrás trabajar cuando regresemos de la isla!–Alfred se había aburrido de solo verlo leer y leer, por lo cual le quito el papel y lo dejo sobre el escritorio del moreno. El aludido parpadeo un par de veces y luego bostezo–No podrás hacer todo lo que en un año no realizaste en un día...

Y aunque le dolía, debía que reconocer que el rubio de ojos azules tenía la boca llena de razón, mas no quería que se le acumulara el trabajo con el del año próximo al regresar de sus bien merecidas vacaciones de invierno.

– ¡Así que ve a casa y prepara tus maletas, tomaras un avión a mi casa y de ahí el domingo saldremos directo a la Isla!

–Creo que te tomare la palabra güey...–volvió a bostezar, levantándose de su silla y estirándose– volveré a casa, hare mis maletas y viajare a tu... ¡Espérate! ¿Qué?–había tardado bastante en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho– ¿A qué horas te dije que iba a ir contigo de vacaciones?

–Oh please!–el rostro del rubio se volvió un retrato humano a la cara que el Pancho le hacía cada que lo regañaba– Creí que si te invitaba, las vacaciones iban a ser más divertidas...creí que podíamos salir como amigos– y solo le faltaba hacer ese ruido que hacia el Pancho junto con su cara.

Pedro paso saliva intentando negarse pero, era un poco difícil. Además el gringo lo estaba invitando, con gastos y todo incluido...aparte de que era invierno y un poco de sol, arena y mar no le vendría en absoluto mal.

–Está bien...–soltó el moreno apartando la vista de los ojos llorosos del americano, que pronto regreso a su natural y cien por ciento genuina sonrisa celebrando el triunfo obtenido y entregándole un pasaje de avión para ese día con destino al aeropuerto cercano de la casa del más alto. Soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras recogía sus cosas y terminaba su turno, reflexionando de regreso a casa sobre las malas y apresuradas decisiones que no debía de tomar.

**o.o**

El domingo después de las 4:30 de la tarde ambos chicos llegaban al aeropuerto, Alfred con los boletos en mano y Pedro arrastrando las maletas de ambos, mientras maldecía en voz normal al americano, pues al parecer lo traía de criado desde su llegada al país del McDonald's. Le había hecho cocinar la cena del viernes, los tres tiempos del sábado y el desayuno del domingo, así como poner el arbolito de navidad del gringo y hacer la maleta del mismo.

"Te llevare de viaje, no te quejes" habían sido las palabras de consuelo que el gringo le dijo y que le hicieron recordar por qué chingados nunca debía de aceptar nada de parte del yankee.

Pero ya ni llorar era bueno, al final de todo ya estaban en el aeropuerto y quedaba una hora para poder abordar, así que lo único que podía hacer era una hora de sacrificio por el sol, la playa y el mar de aquella isla cuyo nombre no se molestó en preguntar.

Ambos chicos hicieron el recorrido pertinente para abordar, registraron su equipaje y otras cosas a las que ambos estaban acostumbrados al tener que viajar muchas veces en aerolíneas convencionales. Poco después de pasar por el registro de seguridad y entrar a la sala de espera luego de asegurar que lo que hacía sonar al detector de metales era el cierre de la chamarra de Alfred, pudieron notar que no había lugar para sentarse pues estaba abarrotada de familias enteras.

–5:10...–leyó el americano en su celular– ¡in twenty minutes!–soltó con un entusiasmo como para hacer sentir bien a alguien, quizá tenía que ver con la mirada del mexicano que parecía poder matarle en cualquier momento. Soltó su típica sonrisa y se recargo sobre una de las paredes, cosa que imito el moreno, porque ¿Que eran veinte minutos que lo llevarían al relajamiento luego de tantos días laborales? Suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el alfombrado azul del aeropuerto, observando el cristal y los aviones que estaban listos para despegar.

De pronto, la temperatura parecía bajar, pues los cristales se veían como congelados...y no solo los cristales, también la pista que se empezaba a llenar de nieve...Y así, estaba cayendo una tormenta de invierno parecida a los aguaceros de México, de esos que inundan las calles en pocos minutos, los aviones no despegaban y los trabajadores corrían a refugiarse.

–USPlane tiene el gusto de saludarles. Informamos que los vuelos 1367, 1368, 1369 y 1370 quedan suspendidos por mal tiempo. Gracias– aquel mensaje desconcertó a todos los de esa sala, menos al mexicano que no entendió pues la dueña de esa voz dijo el mensaje en inglés.

– ¿Que pedo güey?–miro al rubio que tenía a su lado, mientras llamaba a alguien por teléfono. Espero lo suficiente para que el americano regresara y le explicase.

–Suspendieron nuestro vuelo...por mal tiempo–agregando su estruendosa risa –but, I'm the hero! ¡Buscare una solución! – y después de eso desapareció, o mejor dicho tomo su celular y camino hacia el lado de donde habían entrado. Más la noticia no le conmociono, estaba perdido en ver nevar, pues pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Comenzaba a sentir las manos enfriarse, por lo que opto en sentarse en ellas.

Y al parecer esa parte del aeropuerto no tenía calefacción o algo por el estilo, por lo que a pesar de la atiborrada sala y el ajetreo el sentía frio...tal vez por ser "tropical" y estar acostumbrado a ello.

Alfred tardo un poco más de 40 minutos en volver, pero traía con el sándwiches y café caliente, también había traficado dulces varios y papas. Sentándose a un lado del moreno y dándole un café, dulces y comida.

–Al parecer hoy la tormenta no va a pasar–soltó una especie de bufido– y por lo peligroso no pueden bajar nuestras maletas...así que –el mexicano lo miraba con atención mientras temblaba un poco producto del frio que sentía– según el departamento de meteorología mañana a las 7:50 podremos viajar y...estas temblando.

–ah! ¡S...si! U…un poco–dijo con voz cortada mientras sujetaba fuertemente su vaso con café–pe...pero se me va a...pa...pasar...no...nomás e...entro e...en clima...brr!

Mas tardo el moreno en acabar de expresarse cuando el más alto se había desplazado detrás de él, sentándose como si jugaran cebollitas, logrando taparlo como podía con su propio cuerpo y parte de su chamarra, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándolo tanto como le era posible.

– ¡solo encárgate de acercarme café!–le dijo sonriendo, mientras el mexicano se sonrojaba un poco por la acción del gringo y le ponía un sándwich en la boca.

Y que importaba si su viaje se retrasaba un día, tanto el moreno como el americano disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos, acurrucándose en esa sala abarrotada de familias y personas histéricas.

Pedro le agradecía el no haberlo dejado morir de frio y Alfred se sentía el héroe del más bajo; más ninguno expreso su sentir.

* * *

_Y dime, ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? Dejame un review please._


End file.
